The Dove and the Mountain Commentary
by Lightning and Moon
Summary: Jade and Cynthia yet again dive into this Trollfic and take a look. Credits go to the Author, Wolfclaw of Mountainclan. Go check that out too! :) (If you're wondering, We did ask the authors if we could use their stories)
1. Foodclans

Allegiance

**Cynthia: Plurals please.  
Jade: :D I'm excited for this**

Chocolateclan

**Cynthia: *groans*  
Jade: Oooh Yummy Mmm Im HUNGRY! Cynthia, Have you got any food?**

Leader-Smilestar-Yellow tom with black eyes

**Cynthia: Those names...IM NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER COMMENTING ON THE REST.  
Jade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

(Apprentice,Crosspaw.)

Deputy-Loveblossom-pinkish she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat-Beautylove-Gorgeous she-cat with shimmering blue fur. purple eyes

(Apprentice, Shiningpaw.)

Warriors

Candybar-brown tom with rainy eyes.

Lavastorm-Red tom with purple eyes.

(Apprentice,Fluffypaw.)

Adderclaw-Green tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Jawpaw)

Ravenwing-Blackish-purple She-cat with green eyes

Moltenfur-pretty she-cat with blue eyes and lava fur

(Apprentice,Footpaw)

Snickerdoodle-Tortoiseshell she-cat with a hair lip.

(Apprentice, Pianopaw.)

Munchkinwheeze- Almost elder calico she-cat with wheezing problems.

Doodlejump- Green tom with a yellow tail.

Fruitninja-Orange tom with green ears.

(Apprentice, Ninjapaw.)

Queens

Catwomen-Black she-cat

(Mother to Buttonkit.)

Paintjar-Rainbow colored She-cat.

(Mother to Gitterkit,Xboxkit and twokit.)

Candypool-Pink she-cat.

(Mother to Sporekit,Freekit and Amazingkit.)

Lovedforever-Purple she-cat.

(Mother to Mountainkit and Dovekit.)

Apprentices

Fluffypaw-Fluffy gray She-cat

Ninjapaw-Silver tom

Pianopaw-Black she-cat with a bunch of white stripes that go up her side and on her back.

Footpaw- White tom with a big black spot on his back that looks like a paw.

Jawpaw- Blue tom with white flecks on his back

Shiningpaw- shimmering white she-cat with purple claws

Crosspaw- Red tom.

Kits

Buttonkit-Orange eyes.

Glitterkit-Sparkly white she-cat.

Xboxkit-Black tom.

Twokit- Brown tom.

Sporekit-Blue tom with white ears.

Freekit-Blonde tom with a purple chest and eyes.

Amazingkit-Perfect she-cat who is purple

Mountainkit-Gray tom

Dovekit white she-cat with rainbow dots all over.

Elders.

Noneloveme-Grouchy gray tom.

* * *

Petrifyclan

Leader-Whiningstar-blue she-cat

Deputy-Bleedingfall-Red she-cat.

Medicine cat-Icebreaker-Blue she-cat with white flecks all over.

(Apprentice Insanepaw)

Warriors

Footclaw-yellow tom.

Turntail-pink she-cat

Starrynight-Black she-cat with gold flecks.

(Apprentice, Prettypaw.)

Lemonadeglass-Yellow tom with white paws and legs.

Rubberduck-yellow tom.

Einsteinmind-Spikey white tom.

(Apprentice,Lilypaw.)

Spiderweb-Black tom with white stripes all over him.

Dodgeball-red tom.

Itunes-Blue she-cat.

Queens

Cloudymeatball-White she cat.

Derplady-Gray she-cat

(Mother to operakit,singkit,drumkit,countykit and dipingkit.)

Kits

Operakit-Black she-cat

Singkit-Brown tom with Chinese writing on his side that says I A HOT DOG!

Drumkit-Red she-cat with two large white spots on her back.

Countykit-Red tom.

Dipingkit-White she-cat with multicolored dots on her backs.

Apprentices

Prettypaw-pretty pink she-cat

Insanepaw-Blue tom.

Lilypaw-Brown she-cat

Elders

There isn't any.

* * *

Cupclan

Leader-Clapstar

Deputy-Deputysoul

Medicne cat-Sevenspirt

(Apprentice, Demonpaw)

Warriors

Wizardbeard-White tom with a black beard.

Radioactiveheart-Glowing green tom

Rainfall-Blue she-cat

(Apprentice,Weirdpaw.)

Normalpelt-gray tom

Glasspiece-transparent tom

Catnip-Green tom.

Queens

Lemonpie-Yellow she-cat

(Mother to Transferkit and nipkit.)

Tocalm-green she-cat

(Mother to Allkit.)

Burpwoman-Semi tasty brown she-cat.

(Mother to duskkit)

Superwoman-Blue and red she-cat.

(Mother to bonekit and messedupkit)

Kits

Transferkit-brown tom.

Nipkit-green she-cat.

Allkit-Asymmetrical white and black tom

Bonekit-White she-cat.

Messedupkit-Black tom with one eye.

Apprentices

Weirdpaw-Multicolored she-cat

Demonpaw-red tom.

Elders

Standup- Gray tom

* * *

Normalclan

Leader: Hollystar Black she-cat with white paws

Deputy: Stonefur gray tom

Medicine cat: Berrypool Black she-cat with yellow ears and a white chest.

Warriors

Dottedtail Brown tom with black spots all over.

Featherflower Silver she-cat with black stripes on her tail.

Owlclaw Brown tom with red ears.

Raccontail Brown she-cat with black stripes on her tail.

(Apprentice,Tinypaw.)

Leafclaw Brown She-cat with black ears and black spots on her back.

Graypool Gray she-cat

(Apprentice,Stormpaw.)

Sunclaw Red tom with ginger stripes on his back.

Moonlight-silver she-cat

Queens

Bravesoul-Yellow she-cat

(Mother to Brackenkit and Badgerkit.)

Brightflower-White she-cat.

(Mother to Flowerkit and Waterkit.)

Kits

Brakenkit-Brown tom

Badgerkit-white and black tom.

Flowerkit-Golden She-cat

Waterkit-blue-grey she-cat.

Apprentices

Stormpaw-Jet black tom.

Tinypaw-Grey she-cat

**Cynthia: Is it over? Good.  
Jade: *dances***

* * *

It was a dark stormy night,lovedforever was giving birth to kits, but she died. Her clan threw her in a lake and took her kits,Mountainkit and Dovekit and gave them to Candypool. Candypool threw Mountainkit outta the nest and fussed over Dovekit, then she let mountainkit back in.

**Cynthia: Shouldn't they bury her, or has the tradition changed?  
Jade: well that's harsh**

_6 moons later._

"All cats old enough to fall off a cliff, meet under the disco rock for the clan meeting of crap!" Called Smilestar.

**Cynthia: Everyone can fall off a cliff, you just have to be either crazy or something.  
Jade: I like him, He sounds like an awesome and cool leader**

All the cats came.

**Cynthia: Of course.  
Jade: Obviously but thanks for the ****description **

"Today i want to make two cats apprentices, Dovekit, Mountainkit, come up here."

The two walked up

"Do you pieces of stupidity want do be apprentices."

**Cynthia: The leader is a dick to apprentices to-be.  
Jade: Ptff HAHAHAHAHAHA **

"Yes." The two said.

"Then, Dovekit,your new name is...DOVEPAW! Your mentor will be Doodlejump." He said.

Dovepaw walked up to doodlejump and the two touched noises.

**Cynthia: Dovepaw: *YOWLLLLLLLLLLL***

** Doodlejump: *SCREEEEEEEECH*  
Jade: Doodlejump? *shrugs***

"Mountainkit, your new name is...Mountainpaw! Your mentor will be Ravenwing." He said

Mountainpaw walked up to Ravenwing and the two touched noises.

**Cynthia: Mountainpaw: *FART***

** Ravenwing: *BURP*  
Jade: YAY They touch noises :D**

"Now go away." Said Smilestar.

**Cynthia: Smilestar is a dick to newly made apprentices.  
Jade: HAHA a perfect way to end a meeting. "Now Go away." *claps* **

All the cats went back to doing whatever they were doing.

**Cynthia: ...  
Jade: Mm**

Dovepaw and doodlejump went to go practice jumping off cliffs.

**Cynthia: *facedesk*  
Jade: Don't you think...that's a tad dangerous...**

Mountainpaw and Ravenwing went to go practice smelling stuff.

**Cynthia: ...  
Jade: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAA**

All was well, or so they thought.

_UP IN STARCLAN._

The leaders that had died and had gone to starclan sat around the rock that gave them prophecies.

Some words appeared on the rock,they read _The dove and the mountain will defeat the normal ones or if they split they will fail._

"A prophecy! we must tell the medicine cats except Berrypool,she sucks." Said a leader named Marshmellowstar.

**Cynthia: Discrimination exists in Starclan.  
Jade: *nods* I AGREE BERRYPOOL SUCKS. Wait I don't even know her...oh well she sounds like Berrynose so SHE SUCKS ;)**

"Yes, i will tell them." Said another named Starstar.

All the cats left.

**Cynthia: Bye.  
Jade: *waves* I like this story**


	2. Daily Parties

After the new apprentices finished for the day they went back to camps,which had a chocolate pond, candy grass and cotton candy dens. The two siblings walked to the food party pile. Dovepaw took a dead mouse doing the tango and Mountainpaw took a squirrel doing the disco.

**Cynthia: Seriously?  
Jade: YEAH DO THE DISCO MOUNTAINPAW! *dances***

"Everybody, it is time for our daily party!" said Smilestar.

"Smilestar?" Asked Moltenfur.

"Yes?"

"I'M HAVING KITS!" Screamed Moltenfur.

**Cynthia: O_O  
Jade: Moltenfur? *snickers* **

"OH MY STARCLAN! Who's the father?"

Moltenfur gave a long gasp.

**Cynthia: What? What did she see?  
Jade: *gasp* WHAT HAPPENED?!**

"FRUTNINJA!"

**Cynthia: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Jade: The game?**

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The whole clan screamed.

**Cynthia: What.  
Jade: *screams* YEAH WHOOO HOOOO**

"Mountainpaw,Pianopaw go make Moltenfur a nest."

"Ok." The two said.

Mountainpaw,Pianopaw and Moltenfur walked to the nursery.

_IN THE NURSEY!_

The nursery was awesome, the nests were made of twizzlers and marshmallows,it smelled like flowers,the ground was made of wool.

**Cynthia: Why doesn't the whole clan just live in the nursery instead if it's so awesome -_-  
Jade: NICE! I WANT A MARSHMALLOW DEN TOO! **

"Excuse me Painjar,where do you find twizzlers and marshmallows at?" asked Pianopaw.

"Go to the edge of the territory and there is a giant mountain, inside there are pile of candy and sweet stuff."

"Ok, thanks. Lets go Mountainpaw."

The two walked out of the nursery and out of camp.

Mountainpaw looked at some of the Milky way tree trunks and M&M leaves. There where many other types off candy trees too.

**Cynthia: What do M&M leaves even look like?  
Jade: Awesome! I want to live in their world**

"Mountainpaw,were here."

"Wow." Said Mountainpaw.

It was huge and hot pink.

**Cynthia: Ew.  
Jade: I...don't like hot pink so...*runs away* BYEE**

The two walked inside,they quickly found the twizzlers and marshmallows,they grabbed a lot. They walked out and back to camp.

The clans partys were always awesome. They found Smilestar.

"Yes,good good, go take that to, uh whats her face?" He said,drunk.

**Cynthia: What did he drink? Vodka?  
Jade: PTfff HAHAHAHAHAH how can cats be drunk HAHAHAH **

"Moltenfur and ok." Said Mountainpaw.

Him and Pianopaw walked into the nursery and made her a nest, the she cat was happy.

But when they walked out,petrifyclan was attacking!

**Cynthia: They must've stalked them. Also, the cats have received no proper training yet. ==  
Jade: Petrifyclan? **


	3. Screaming Cats

**Well here is the next chapter! :) Also before any one asks,i am not drunk or high.**

**Cynthia: lel. ok.  
Jade: Kay cool.**

* * *

"Whiningstar? What are you doing here,WHY DID YOU RUIN THE PARTY!" Said Smilestar.

**Cynthia: They invade, and ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE PARTY? Flick your claws and send them to Starclan, man!  
JadeL Haha, That's what i'll say *laughs really hard***

"Because,your STEALING OUR FOOD! Petrifyclan,attack!" She shouted,she had a British accent.

**Cynthia: Stealing your food? What do you have, Mars bars branches?  
Jade: She had a british accent? *turns to audience* I HAVE FOUND A NEW FRIEND**

"CHOCOLATECLAN,ATTACK!"

The cats started to attack, a red she cat attacked Dovepaw. It was the deputy, Bleedingfall!

**Cynthia: YAY!  
Jade: Bleedingfall? Red she-cat? Sounds like Jazzpaw from Starkit's Prophecy **

"Ready for a fight,wimpy disco mouse?"

Dovepaw got mad,she was not a disco mouse!

**Cynthia: Um, yes she is...  
Jade: Disco mouse? **

Suddenly,she heard Smilestar scream.

"LOVEBLOSSOM,NO!"

That was the last straw, she flew up into the air,glowing rainbow. She had stars in her eyes.

"LEAVE,NOW!" She said.

"Petrifyclan,retreat!" Yelled Whiningstar and they ran.

The whole clan cheered.

**Cynthia: Which clan? Petrifyclan?  
Jade: Yeah? Which clan**

"A-all cats old enough to fall off a cliff meet under the disco rock for the clan meeting of crap.." He said sadly.

**Cynthia: Dude, your clan just cheered. Why u sad?  
Jade: Well i think because Loveblossom died?**

Everyone came.

"I have good news and bad news, the bad news is,LOVEBLOSSOM DIED!"

"NO!" Yelled the clan.

**Cynthia: They must have telepathy to ****simultaneously say "NO" at the same time.  
Jade: I bet they were like telling each other "1..2..3 NOO!" **

"The good news is, i would like to make two cats warriors." He said.

"Crosspaw,Pianopaw,get up here.

The two walked up the disco rock and sat next to Smilestar.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Smilestar asked Crosspaw.

"Yes."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I name you, CROSSPASTA!"

**Cynthia: *faints*  
Jade: CROSSPASTA! How do they know what pasta is...Are you thinking what i'm thinking *grins ****evilly* ITALIANO CATS! **

"CROSSPASTA,CROSSPASTA!" The clan cheered!

"Pianopaw,do you promise to uphold the warriors code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, i name you...PIANOSTRINGS!"

"PIANOSTRINGS,PIANOSTRINGS!"

Afterwards they threw Loveblossom in a river.

**Cynthia: That is unhygienic.  
Jade: Haha Well thats a bit harsh for a deputy**

"Finally,i need to appoint a new deputy,which will be Snickerdoodle,GOODNIGHT" He said.

The clan went to sleep.

**Cynthia: Right there and then at the Disco rock.  
Jade: LOL Snickerdoodle, Theirs already one doodle and that's Doodlejump **

_ABOUT 5 MOONS LATER._

"I NAME YOU AMAZINGPAW!" Said Smilestar.

Mountainpaw saw Amazingpaw walk next to the six other new apprentices, Twopaw,Xboxpaw,Glitterpaw,Sporepaw,Buttonpaw and Freepaw.

"MY KITS ARE COMING!" Screamed Moltenfur suddenly.

Beautylove and her Apprentice,Shiningpaw took Moltenfur to the nursery.

**Cynthia: NO TIME! AND HOW WOULD SHE EVEN KNOW HER KITS ARE COMING OR IF SHE HAS CRAMPS?! ALSO, THE MEDICINE CAT SHOULD BE BESIDE HER!  
Jade: YAY! Beautylove? Thats a...nice name**

After awhile, Beautylove came out.

"Three cats can come in,Moltenfur chose Fruitninja,Dovepaw and Munchkinwheeze to come in."

**Cynthia: I understand Fruitninja, but why the other 2?  
Jade: Agreed**

The three walked in, the its were adorable!

**Cynthia: Mother refers to the kits as "its"  
Jade: Its. Its. Wow **

"Lets name them, Fruitninja."

"Ok."

They named a red one Ketchupkit, a yellow one they named Mustardkit, a light green kit with darker flecks they named Relishkit , a white one they named Mayokit and a a black kit with a white head they named Slenderkit.

Afterwards the clan went back to bed.

**Cynthia: Oh.  
Jade: Okaaaay..?**


	4. Starstar meets Dovepaw

When Dovepaw awoke,she was in StarClan. She saw a purple she-cat walking toward her.

"Welcome,awesome one. I am StarStar." She said.

**Cynthia: GOLLY GEES GOSH DARNS  
Jade: HAHAH WELCOME AWESOME ONE! HAHAHA Cynthia, you should greet me everyday like that, *rofl***

"Hello! I am Dovepaw!" Said Dovepaw beautifully.

"Yes I know." StarStar said softly.

"So,why am I here?" Dovepaw asked.

"I am here to give you a warning,do not fight dangerous badgers,they are dangerous." StarStar said and Dovepaw's world cut to dark darkness

**Cynthia: This redundant sentence is redundant.  
Jade: HAHAHAHAHAH DO NOT FIGHT DANGEROUS BADGER, THEY ARE DANGEROUS! HAHAHAHAHAAH LMFAO**

* * *

When she awoke,she saw Ninjapaw standing next to her nest.

"Sorry to interrupt you sleep,you awesomeness," He started,bowing. "But Smilestar needs you." He ended and left.

**Cynthia: Who made her queen?  
Jade: HAHAH YOU AWESOMENESS! HAHA I WANNA BE HER**

Dovepaw got out of her nest of clouds and diamonds and walked out of the den.

She teleported onto the disco rock.

**Cynthia: *snort* I must be seeing things.  
Jade: Nice! I want teleportation too, I actually want to be a shapeshifter...I'm getting off topic right. **

"Smilestar,it's Dovepaw!" Called Dovepaw.

"Come in!" He yelled back.

Dovepaw walked in.

"What did you need me for?" She asked.

"Tonight is the gathering,and i want you to lead us to the shiny ditch."

"Oh my starfishes,really?"

Smilestar nodded.

**Cynthia: YOURE THE FREAKING LEADER! WHY DOVEPAW OF ALL CATS ANYWAY!  
Jade: She's just an apprentice**

"Awesome!" Dovepaw walked out of the leaders den and teleported off.

_I think i will go hunting._ Thought Dovepaw.

Dovepaw teleported into the forest and about twenty different creatures came up and died.

**Cynthia: Plot twist: They were her clanmates.  
Jade: Wow. They just died?**

Dovepaw levitated them all and began to walk back,she could not teleport because she did not want to lose her pray.

Just than,a badger came up to her and killed her.

**Cynthia: LOL NOOB  
Jade: HAHAHAHAHAHAH NOOB**

As Dovepaw's vision began to fade,the badger turned into a Shape shifting land Kraken and ran away.

Dovepaws vision completely faded.

**Cynthia: .  
Jade: What? Where Kraken?**


	5. No1 cares about mountainpaw

When Dovepaw awoke,she was outside a nice brick house.

Dovepaw walked up to the door and levitated the door open.

**Cynthia: How can she levitate the door open unless it's a trapdoor?  
Jade: ooh**

She entered the house and walked toward a door that read: Wolfclaw's room,DO NOT ENTER.

Dovepaw ignored it and levitated it open,she walked in.

**Cynthia: Again.  
Jade: HAHA that's exactly what I would do**

The room was small, there was a bed in one of the corners and a desk with a laptop on it. There was another door that read, OC Rooms.

On the desk,there was some french fries. Dovepaw lept up and started eating them.

**Cynthia: Does she even know..? Oh wait, she lives in a candy forest.  
Jade: OOH NOMMY 3**

"Hey,stop eating my fries!" Yelled an angry voice.

Dovepaw turned around, standing there was a twoleg. Half of her hair was black and the other was tan. Her eyes were green and blue.

**Cynthia: Isn't that just Venus the two faced cat? (go to google images and search that up if you've never heard of her...she's awesome though.)  
Jade: Thats pretty damn cool **

"Who are you?" Asked Dovepaw.

Instead of answering the twoleg just glared.

"Dovepaw! Your dead already?! Great now i have to send you back" The twoleg said.

**Cynthia: What is he? the God of Death?  
Jade: HAHA good job *slow claps* Good Job**

She walked over to the desk and grabbed a clipboard and a pen. She wrote something,placed it done and left the room.

**Cynthia: Isn't it a he?  
Jade: Cool**

Dovepaw's vision cut to black.

* * *

When she awoke she was in the medicine den,she saw Beautylove getting a herb.

Dovepaw jumped up.

"Hi Beautylove!" Said Dovepaw.

"Dovepaw,your awake and you have no injuries! No one has ever survived a shape shifting land kracken before!" Said Beautylove,amazed.

**Cynthia: That's not possible.  
Jade: Uh. I suppose she has...?**

"I know i'm awesome, bye!" Said Dovepaw,exciting.

Everybody was happy that Dovepaw was OK.

**Cynthia: ...They shouldn't be.  
Jade: Yay? wait- I know what we should do...PATRY!**

"Dovepaw,it is time." Said Smilestar.

Dovepaw lead them to overlooking the gathering.

**Cynthia: She's an apprentice. You kid me.  
Jade: Wait Wha?**


	6. The ending

**I want some subway.**

**Cynthia: Me too. I'll pay. What's your order?  
Jade: Same! Hey Can you get me one tuna please, thanks ;)  
Cynthia: That's not how you order subway, Jade.**

* * *

The clan soon Overlooked the Shiny Ditch, a Small clearing with silver grass and a rock that made the the clearing fill with light called Shiny Rock. The cats lept down and Smilestar lept onto the Shiny Rock next to the other leaders.

Dovepaw felt happy,even though this was her 2nd gathering. The only thing she remembered from that one was everyone called her and Mountainpaw's names. Dovepaw turned her attention to the leaders.

"Prey is well and we have four new apprentices,Waterpaw,Flowerpaw,Brackenpaw and Badgerpaw!" Yowled Hollystar.

Dovepaw looked over and saw four apprentices,their heads held high.

"Waterpaw,Flowerpaw,Brackenpaw, Badgerpaw!" The clans yowled.

"Also,Moonlight has moved to the nursery and we have two new warriors,Tinytooth and Stormtail." Continued Hollystar, Clapstar spoke next.

"We have a new warrior and a new medicine cat,since Sevenspirit died, WEIRDLADY AND DEMONSOUL!" Clapstar yelled.

Everyone yowled.

**Cynthia: Yowled with pain?  
Jade: yay? **

Just than,Dovepaw saw Hollystar have a weird look on her face,but Dovepaw ignored it.

**Cynthia: lel.  
Jade: Haha of course**

"We have seven new apprentices,Twopaw,Xboxpaw,Glitterpaw,Buttonpaw and Freepaw! We also have five new kits." Meowed Smilestar.

"Twopaw,Xboxpaw,Glitterpaw,Buttonpaw and Freepaw! Twopaw,Xboxpaw,Glitterpaw,Buttonpaw and Freepaw!" The Clan yowled.

Everyone looked at Whiningstar.

"Well Bleedingfall died and the new deputy is Einsteinmind,thats it." She said.

"Gathering over!" Yelled The Shiny Rock.

**Cynthia: A TALKING ROCK?!  
Jade: Wow thats pretty damn cool. **

Everyone left.

* * *

When they got back, Ninjapaw approached Dovepaw.

"Will you be my mate?" He asked.

"OH MY STARFISHES YES!" She Squealed.

They kissed and Dovepaw went to go hunt.

**Cynthia: Ew. They're only apprentices.  
Jade: Uh...sure?**

* * *

_Mountainpaw's POV_

Mountainpaw was in the forest at the age of the territory,looking at the normal forest of Normalclan. It looked beautiful in the night and he found him self closing his eyes.

**Cynthia: This is Chocolateclan, isn't it?  
Jade: Finally! Theres something normal! **

"Um..." Said a voice.

Mountainpaw opened his eyes. On the other side of the border there was a Blue-gray she-cat. Mountainpaw got up.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Waterpaw." She meowed.

"Mountainpaw. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I deiced to take a walk,why are you stalking the trees?" She asked.

"I'm not stalking the trees!" He yowled.

**Cynthia: LOL  
Jade: Haha *laughs really hard***

"BROTHER!" Called a sweet,beautiful,calm voice.

Mountainpaw turned around to see his sister bounding gracefully and slowly toward him,a ray of light shined on her with bluebirds above her singing a beautiful song.

"Guess what?" She said,she sounded like a goddess.

**Cynthia: If this is from Mountainpaw, that's incest.  
Jade: CYNTHIA! How could you! Well...It is partly true XD**

"What?" Asked Mountainpaw.

"Ninjapaw and I are mates!" She meowed happily.

"What? But your both still apprentices!" He said in disbelief.

**Cynthia: THATS WHAT IM SAYING!  
Jade: SO AM I! **

"So?" She said,and then she saw Waterpaw.

**Cynthia: She blind?  
Jade: Ok.**

"Mountainpaw,you seeing an apprentice from another clan? THAT'S AGAINST THE CODE!" Dovepaw spat.

"I am not,i just met her!" He yelled back.

"Than why are you here?" She asked angrily.

"I am just laying here-" Started Mountainpaw

"Stalking the trees." Cut in Waterpaw.

**Cynthia: lel.  
Jade: True true**

Mountainpaw turned around.

"I was not!" He yowled.

"Whatever. Anyway i got to get back,bye!" Meowed Waterpaw and she turned around and ran deeper into Normalclan.

"Lets go." Said Dovepaw and they ran back to camp and went to sleep.

**Cynthia: So she didn't do anything about Waterpaw.  
Jade: Ok lets ;)**

* * *

_Dovepaw's POV_

Dovepaw awoke in Starclan and was in front of of a white fluffy tom and a sparkly black she-cat with a pink face.

"Greetings,i am Marshmellowstar." He said.

"I am Beautifulstar" She said.

"We are here to give you prophecy that we gave your medicine cat and leader but they won't give to you." Marshmellowstar said.

"Oh My Starclan!" Said Dovepaw.

Beautifulstar cleared her throat. Her eyes turned completely white

_"The Dove and the Mounatain must defeat the normal ones or if they split they will fail." _Beautifulstar said in a ghostly tone.

**Cynthia: Starclan are again, running out of prophecy ideas here.  
Jade: *snickers***

"What does it mean?" Dovepaw asked,but the leaders were already gone and Dovepaw's vision went black.

**Cynthia: She died.  
Jade: Again?**


End file.
